


Slime

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Bucky Prompts 27/02/17 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Prompt writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: "i'm always up for bucky/clint shenanigans! two biggest smartass troublemakers in the mcu!!"-Anonymous





	

“Finally, rest…” Steve sighed, putting a hand to his temple and letting his fingers work slow circles, “You wouldn’t believe the day-“ he made to sit down, but just as his butt touched the couch Clint and Bucky were already sitting on, a loud farting noise rattled through the otherwise quiet common room in Avengers Tower.

Steve turned his head with an annoyed expression, Bucky and Clint holding their breath to not burst out in laughter.

“Seriously guys? Whoopee cushion?”

Bucky couldn’t help himself anymore and started to break into small fits of laughter, going right back to holding his breath, then failing again. Clint cackled happily and held up a small green container for Steve to see.

“Even better. Slime! You probably don’t know it, ‘cause it only came out when the cool kids were young.”

Steve shook his head and leaned back, obviously not up for a conversation like that right now, but Bucky curiously pocked the green slime with a metal finger.

“From when’s that stuff exactly?”

“The 70s, my age-y friend, but was pulled off the market in the 80s, probably because of all the junk they poured into it. Now restrictions are higher, you could probably eat that shit.”

They both looked at the little container, united in tense silence for just a second, before Bucky gave him a cunning smile.

“Ten bucks says you can’t”

“Fifty.”

“Twenty.”

“Deal,” Clint blurted, before dashing off, shouting over his shoulder, “I get the puke bucket, you get a spoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
